The imperfections of the perfect soldier
by Frenchgirl7
Summary: Because, even if Steve Rogers is a pretty awesome person everybody has its flaws. Recklessness, jealousy, over-protection ? How does Steve act like around the avengers. *Steve is my favorite character so don't worry there will be plenty of demonstration of his awesomn-ess in be tweet the faults.* Probably a series of one-shot. Lot of Hurt!Steve, Romanogers


**Hi everyone, so this one shot may transform himself in a series if I have the times and the many. English is not my mother tongue so please let me know if there are any mistakes or improvement I could do to make that story better. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Marvel owns the rest.**

* * *

Steve Rogers was a pain in his team's butts. It was not the fact that he wasn't the altar boy the media picture him to be. He swore and drunk (thanks to Asgardian meads) as much as the other guys. But no, that was okay, the guy was in his 20, his teammates could understand that. It wasn't the fact that he could wake up the team at 5 AM for a morning run and then act like a goddamn teenager for the rest of the day. It wasn't even the fact that he could turn you guilty in every discussion by using a combination of speech about righteousness and puppy dog eyes that would get him basically everything he wanted. No, that the team could deal with. But Steve Rogers had no sense of self-preservation and for that Steve Rogers was a pain in his team's butts.

The normal guy would think the super soldier couldn't die that easily. If nearly 70 years chilling in an ice cube can't kill you, nothing can. Right? Well, not if you're called Steve Rogers. No, the man seems to have made the vows of exploring the new limits of his abilities.

In reality, if Cap was often injured, he was also often fine. The kid healed fast; by the times the teams realized he had been hurt in the first place the serum had already done its work. They were a few exceptions though, and today seems to be one of them. The avengers were down on the streets fighting another wanna be a world leader. The job would have been easy if the guy in questions did not have an army of robots fighting alongside him. Even if they were relatively easy to kill, there was a lot of them and, while the hulk seemed happy to have a play time, the other avengers were getting tired pretty.

* * *

It's not like Steve hadn't felt the glass shred enter his left side. But the soldier was tired and wanted to be done, so he just continued fighting. What was wrong with that? It couldn't be that bad? Nothing that the serum wouldn't heal anyway. Yeah. So he thought.

Few hours later the fight seemed to come to an end. Steve was abnormally exhausted by the fight but he associated that with the long period of time that it took. The team was retreating to the quinjet when Natasha saw the red stain on the side of the team leader.

"Steve? "

"hmnn"

"Don't want to be the alarming person out here but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to have 5" of glasses coming out of your abdomen? "

That got Steve's attention. To be honest, that got everyone attention. And while the artistic side of Steve would have appreciated the contrast of the red on his uniform mixed with the whiteness of his visage, his team didn't seem to appreciate it that much. Or so he judged when hearing the colourful language of Stark and by evaluating the worried "but still exasperated and looking quite terrifying" glare that Bruce throw at him. He was going to defend himself, come on seriously he probably wasn't that bad, no need to overdo-it. But at the second he opened his mouth to say he was fine, he lost his balance.

"Easy kid"

"Yeah let the smart guy with a degree save your star-spangled ass once again."

"Calm Steven, a good warrior knows to let himself heal."

And if the Cap blacked out before hearing anything else, those few words let known that he would not deal with a happy team when he woke up.

* * *

He heard a small banter when he came back to his senses. That and the beeping sound of a heart monitor. Hospital room. Not a good sign. Concentrating on the voices, he discerned Banner and Tony talking about … well to be truthful he had no idea, he was smart but not THAT smart. He also heard the sound of someone eating (probably Thor) and the sound of cards shuffling (so Clint was here too). The weight on the bed, close to his good side, and the gentle hand in his hair made him know that Nat was also there.

"I know you're awake honey " The soft voice of the black widow in his left ear would usually make him happy but, today, for some reason or another it terrified the snit out of him.

He opened his eyes slowly hoping his team would have calm down and realized that truly it was not that bad. He was awake and conscious, wasn't he? But, before he could come up with another really reasonable reason to why they were being over protective, he heard the snarky tone of Barton's voice.

"Hey princess, enjoy the beauty sleep? You do know glass shred stop being fashionable age ago right?"

"hmm"

"Yeah, Capsicle I thought we had resolved the whole modern fashion problem, wearing half of your blood wasn't part of the solution ".

Steve felt himself relax a bit at the jokes maybe they weren't that mad. The movement wasn't unnoticed by Bruce whose glare made him want to disappear in the mattress.

"How many times should we have this conversation Steven?" Aouch, the whole Steven thing was really unnecessary. "You're gonna tell me you didn't notice the glass? That it wasn't that bad? That you're fine? I told you before, when you're injured, you step out. There is no situation where that doesn't apply. The serum doesn't heal blood loss. The serum can't heal a wound if there still is a foreign object into it. You may be stronger but you're not immortal and it's about time that it enters into your thick head."

"I'm…"

"Not you don't. You don't get the right to talk. You don't get right to move. You have no right 'till I say you're fine and trust me buddy, you won't leave this room until every drop of blood you've lost his happily running in your system."

"Bruce, come on…"

"I think you should listen to the good doctor friend Steve. You wouldn't want to angry him. Furthermore, for someone who seems to accord a big importance in teammates trusting each other, you seem to have forgotten that you could step out of battle and rely on your friends to do the job. It may be time that you start listening to your own advice. On that I need to go back to my lady Jane, heal peacefully I hope to see you stronger soon, my friend ".

The quiet and steady tone of Thor made Steve feels guilty more than any sermon anyone could receive. Most of the team fallow Thor out of the room. After checking a few vitals, asking a few questions and reciting some instructions, Bruce also left the room ; not without a "You better to stay in bed and do everything I told you or I swear to god kid, me hulking out will be the less of your problems."

Once the four boys composing the team were out of the room, Natasha (still at Steve's side) slowly look the blond in the eyes.

"One of these days Rogers, I'm gonna kill you myself."

"I know"

"I gonna put your body in a star-spangled bag and bury you where nobody can find you ".

"I know; I'm sorry I scared you."

"Wasn't scared, I'm pissed though."

"I love you"

"Shut up and let me be angry."

Still the red assassin lay down next to the super soldier and after kissing gently. It's only after Cap had fallen asleep that the soft "Love you too" resonated inside the room. Because even if Steve Rogers was a pain in the butt, he was still a pretty awesome guy.


End file.
